Tabu
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Era um tabu que não deveria ser quebrado por ninguém. - Presente para a Rac.


**Anne/Ariel me pertence e o Roussel pertence à Rac. **

**Betada por Ms. Cookie**

* * *

**Tabu**

**-**

_Presente para a Rac. Porque esse sempre será o nosso melhor casal._

­**-**

_Era um tabu que não deveria ser quebrado por ninguém._

**-**

_Anjos e Demônios não devem ficar juntos._

Esta é uma importante lei que rege o mundo para que nada saia do controle divino. Aquelas duas naturezas não se pertenciam, eram completamente opostas. Demônios e Anjos não deveriam compartilhar do mesmo espaço, sequer do mesmo ambiente. Era mais do que proibido, era um tabu que não deveria ser quebrado por absolutamente ninguém.

E no entanto, aquele pequeno Anjo foi responsável por libertar um Demônio tão perigoso desencadeando todo aquele caos no mundo que ainda não era humano, mas que já era habitado por criaturas vivas.

Mas era apenas uma questão de curiosidade. Uma questão de saber. Por que, por que está preso, por que está aí e não aqui, por que fizeram isso com você, por que, por que, por que. O Anjo tinha essa ânsia por conhecimento, por saber. E tudo podia ter sido _tão diferente_ se não tivesse se aproximado dos limites proibidos por seu mentor, o grande mestre das águas que zelava por sua proteção.

Só que não conseguia encarar aquela presença que lhe trazia paz definhando aos poucos no fundo daquelas águas. Não suportava esta idéia e soltou-o, mesmo que aquilo significasse a ira do todo poderoso deus das águas. O enfrentaria mil vezes se fosse preciso, apenas para repetir aquilo que havia feito, era um Anjo corajoso, aquele a quem chamavam de Ariel.

E aquilo que agora faziam era _tão _errado quanto libertá-lo. O Anjo de aparência frágil deixando-se tomar pelas garras daquele Demônio chamado Roussel. Aquele que, aos poucos, tirava-lhe a razão e plantava-lhe a semente do caos e da discórdia. Aquele que tinha os lábios quentes que roçavam contra sua pele fria e que guardava promessas falsas na ponta da língua. Ele, um Demônio. Ela, um Anjo. Eles, _tão errados..._

E as palavras. As falsas juras de que sempre estaria ao seu lado. As falsas palavras que traziam à tona um sentimento que aquele pequeno Anjo de longos cabelos preto-azulados desconhecia. Sentimentos que não deveria possuir. E os olhos, tão verdes como pedras de esmeraldas, agora tomados por aquela cor âmbar que não devia existir. O âmbar do ódio.

_Eu realizarei todos os seus desejos,_ ele disse. O Anjo _devia_ saber que Demônios jamais diziam a verdade, mas por que não conseguiu negar-se a acreditar nele? Por quê? Seria sua curiosidade tamanha que agora lhe cegava também a razão? Não se importou. O Anjo que denominou-se sem nome, não se importou. _Ariel_, o leão de Deus. Havia abandonado este nome assim que caiu dos altos céus.

E então tornou-se Anne.

_Você será Anne, minha graça¹. Aquela que me libertou da prisão._

E Anne foi para sempre.

* * *

E eles deviam ter parado por ali. Deviam ter se separado, seguido rumos diferentes naquele mundo que, ao contrário deles, parecia sofrer uma mudança constante. Mas não.

Eles.

Quiseram ficar juntos. Quiseram continuar trilhando o mesmo caminho—_mas até quando, queridos? Até quando isso iria durar?—_ lado a lado. Quiseram, porque eram errados, foram assim desde o início e seriam pela eternidade. Errados, completamente errados. Não havia acertos em algo que não devia existir. Porque era contra Deus, era contra tudo e todos, não era real.

Ele.

Se divertia, achava muito engraçado, porque era _tão_ bom tirar a pureza daquele Anjo das asas negras_ tão-negras-quanto-a-noite_, tão bom quanto matar, quanto destruir, tão bom quanto qualquer coisa que já havia provado, exceto o sabor dos lábios que eram frios e totalmente opostos aos seus.

Ela.

Gostava da presença dele, do jeito que lidavam com as coisas. Era errado, mas não importava, por que importaria? Por que era errado se estava bem? Não devia – e não podia – ser. Então ignorava e apenas seguia em frente. Porque queria estar perto dele e aquilo era tudo o que importava.

* * *

E se separaram, mas foi por pouco tempo. Apenas alguns séculos, o que era aquilo para os imortais? Naquela época, os humanos já existiam, e já eram tão errados quanto aquela relação viciosa que os dois insistiam em sustentar. O Demônio e o Anjo que eram feitos de erros, mas que não se importavam, por que se importariam? Era o_ seu _ciclo vicioso. Os _seus_ pecados. Tudo, tudo, tudo. Anne e Roussel. Roussel e Anne. Perdição.

Eles estavam se destruindo. Lentamente, muito lentamente. Aos poucos, como veneno. Não notaram, mas ele estava ali, penetrando nas veias. E foi por mais poder que se separaram, cada um seguindo para um lado, com a promessa de um novo encontro.

Mas aconteceu, não foi? Uma hora iria acontecer. Ele, o Demônio, foi o primeiro a ceder à tentação. Por que seria o contrário? Ele a entregou à mercê da própria sorte. Largou-a nas mãos daquele que a desejava. Entregou-a para o deus dos ventos que tanto apreciava a companhia da sua pequena graça.

Ela.

Jurou vingança.

Ele.

Esperou.

E foi num piscar de olhos que mais séculos se passaram, mas para ele nem todo caos era suficiente para apagar a _não-presença_ de sua graça. Aquela com quem matava os desejos que não deveria, mas possuía. Os desejos que começavam com o roçar dos lábios e que iam muito além dos toques libidinosos e da luxúria.

Mas ele não admitiria, não! Porque era _errado_, porque demônios não se sentiam assim. E tudo o que ele queria, era saber se ela cumpriria o que havia prometido. E esperou. Dias, meses, anos, séculos e esperaria milênios se fosse preciso. Mas ela veio. E seus olhos tão claros quase chegando ao tom de branco avistaram os olhos verdes. Os cabelos brancos _tão-brancos-quanto-a-neve_ eram carregados pela brisa sutil.

Ela desejava vingança e podia tê-la.

Mas de que adiantaria, de quê? Era _ele_, não outro. De que adiantaria ter sua vingança realizada? De que adiantaria levar consigo a vida daquele Demônio que outrora fez-lhe tão feliz?

Lutaram e derramaram sangue e destruíram e fez frio e fez calor e choraram e caos e luz e tudo que não deveria acontecer, mas que aconteceu, porque eles eram errados, mas quem se importa? Eles não, por Deus, eles não!

Então, vencidos pelo cansaço daquela luta que não tinha sentido e que jamais acabariam, entregaram à única verdade existente naquele mundo: não podiam ficar juntos, mas se amavam. Tanto, _tanto_ que respiravam suas próprias presenças. Necessitavam um do outro. Mas estavam _tão feridos_ e sangravam e temiam e tudo o mais que não deveria acontecer, mas que estava acontecendo.

A pequena graça chorava e o Demônio a encarava. Por quê? Por que chora, por que está me olhando desse jeito, por que não me matou, por que, por que, por que. Agora era ele quem tinha as perguntas e somente o desejo de ficar para sempre com ela. O desejo que ela concebeu.

_Eu desejo que você tenha paz, Roussel._

E ele também desejou.

E a luz o cercou e não o feriu, porque ela estava lá. E ele não compreendeu o que ela dizia, não naquele instante, mas sabia que era algo bom. E tinha o colar de rubi em seu pescoço, aquele vermelho_ tão-vermelho-quanto-sangue-que-ele-gostava-de-derramar_ e de repente sentiu um frio gostoso e um sono pesado que não sentia há muito tempo e viu os lábios dela, da sua Ariel, sua Anne, sua pequena graça de moverem.

_Eu te amo._

E a paz.

Ele também a amava.

E eles enfrentariam qualquer coisa por esse amor.

* * *

_¹ Anne é um nome francês e significa graça. O Roussel é francês, mas enfim 8D_

* * *

**N/A:**

Porque Roussel e Anne sempre será o casal que eu mais amo s2

**Reviews, eu quero!**


End file.
